Predator: The hardest meat
by jman907
Summary: Da'guande is one of the worst bad blood there is, and he's just one! Now the bad blood have a new prey, the united states colonial marines! Rated T for violence and some gore.
1. Bad Blood

Predator

The hardest meat

By jman

Chapter 1. Bad Blood

"Da'guande!" Shouted the hult'ah guard.

"Cetanu!" He screamed again, as the elders glared.

"Steg'-in!" His voice echoed of the walls of the kehrite stadium.

"Kv'var!" The other Yautja waiting in the audience got more anxious.

"Nan-de than gaun!" Even the hult'ah seemed to be having trouble containing his excitement.

"Mesh'in'ga!" It was almost time,

"Hiju'paya!" time for blood!

"Mo'thei-de!" The bad blood would be purged,

"M-di h'dlak!" and receive U'sl-kwe for their sins!

"H'sai-de!" He finished,

"And last, Nain-de!"

he then began to read from the ancient law scroll.

"These eleven are guilty of the ultimate treason!"

Da'guande smirked.

"Nain-Yautja, the hunt of other Yautja!"

The kehrite filled with screams of rage!

"If that's not enough, they call themselves the N'dui'se clan!"

He chuckled. It was true that they often got the musk of their prey on themselves.

"And further more, they refer to all other Yautja as Pauk-de Amedha!"

This caused all ten of the N'dui'se clansmen to laugh out loud! The others were nothing but meat to them, ing meat!

"None know if they are simply to s'yuit-de to engage in Jehdin-Jehdin combat, or if they are simply hulij-bpe,"

This angered the clan. Cowards they were being called! Crazy they were being called!

"but the fact is that they have killed hundreds of yautja, Including Females and pups!"

Once again, everyone in the kehrite screamed in anger! Some called the clan "lou-dte kalei!" while others just yelled "Ell-osde' pauk!" The hult'ah motioned for silence.

"Because of these unspeakable acts, they have been sentenced to thei-de, in the form of the ultimate kainde amedha chiva, to show these bad blood pauk-de what their real prey are!"

Da'guande sighed. He and his clansmen had been stripped of all weapons and clothing, and were dumped in the middle of the stadium.

An elder rose. Old kantra, Da'guande thought.

"Let the kainde amedha be released!"

he yelled, as the audience cheered. Just then, five doors opened, and a hard meat queen emerged from each.

"Let the massacre, BEGIN!"

The hard meat caught the scents of the clan. Da'guande began to wish they weren't called N'dui'se.

One queen tried to grab him and Cetanu, but they knew to run in opposite directions. It sniffed in both directions, and after a few seconds, it followed Cetanu off behind Da'guande's back.

Mo'thei-de was being chased by another queen that clawed at him repeatedly, each time just a little closer! He saw Cetanu having the same problem, and got an idea! He ran right next to Cetanu, and just as the queen that had been following him caught up, he dove between Cetanu and his queen, and as it clawed for its prey, it hit the one attacking Mo'thei-de, knocking its head off! It was so confused that the living queen tripped on the one it just killed!

Mo'thei-de picked up a piece of the queen's head, and pushed it up against one of the doors. But as door began to melt, another queen walked up and bit through his torso, leaving him on his back to see himself get eaten. The last sound he heard was the cheering crowd.

M-di h'dlak ran past the distracted queen when he spotted something on the ground. It was a sharp rock! He picked it up and saw that the queen that had killed Mo'thei-de was about to do the same to him! M-di h'dlak ran up to the door that had begun to melt, and as the queen got ready to bite his head off, he threw the rock through the monsters neck! Sadly, only a small amount of its blood got on the door, with most of it landing on M-di h'dlak, making his screams the only thing audible over the sound of applause.

When Da'guande saw what his departed comrades had been trying to do, he ran to the center of the stadium and screamed

"N'dui'se! Follow me If you wish to no the joy of hunting pauk-de amedha again!"

As he said this, the audience began to shout again. Kv'var, H'sai-de and Steg'-in all ran to him, while Hiju paya and Mesh'in'ga each ran from queens, and nain-de was trying to beat the queen still stuck on its back to death with a stick!

But Nan-de than gaun had already figured out the plan, and distracted the queen that was chasing Mesh'in'ga. He ran from it, straight to the melting door where Da'guande and the others waited. When Nan-de than gaun got there he stood in front of it in jehdin stance, and the queen charged just as he had hoped. At the very last second, he jumped out of the queen's way, and suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs

"C'JIT!!!!"

He looked at his left arm, and saw that the monster had ripped it off! Luckily though, it hadn't been able to slow its momentum and smashed through the door with its crown, snapping its neck in the process!

Da'guande charged through the door and into a hallway where he found three hult'ah in full armor. The first fired his plasma caster, but Da'guande dove under the blast and rolled to the hult'ahs feet and punched him between the legs! As his opponent kneeled over, Da'guande ripped the plasma caster off his shoulder and blew up the second hult'ah. As he did this, the third hult'ah attacked him with his wrist blades, but missed and hit the hult'ah kneeling on the ground! He managed to pull his blades out of the friend he had just killed, but the moment they were out, Da'guande grabbed him by the arm and made him stab himself through the chest.

He called out to the others to say it was safe, and together they ran to the airfield and into an unguarded migratory ship. The entire ship was empty.

"Must all be at the game." Kv'var said with a smile.

Da'guande ignored him and sat at the command and began to power up the ship.

"Grab something!" he yelled.

As he said it the ship started to shake violently and took off at top speed, leaving an army of Yautja in a cloud of smoke. Da'guande looked back at his clansmen.

Cetanu had found a medikit and was trying to cauterize Nan-de than gauns arm before he passed out from blood loss.

H'sai-de was looking at the weapons closet.

Kv'var was making some kind of bad joke about their situation to Mesh'in'ga, who was angered by this, as he was clearly trying to mourn Mo'thei-de and M-di h'dlak.

Hiju paya, Steg'-in and Nain-de were putting on mesh jumpsuits, when they noticed Da'guande was looking at them.

Nain-de picked up another suit and some armor and handed it to Da'guande. At first he wondered why they would give him armor onboard the ship, but then he took a good look at it.

Ceremonial armor, reserved for elders.

He smiled and put it on.

It was then that he noticed the trophy room. He picked up a large container and placed it next to the wall of skulls, and dumped every one into it. He then placed the container next to the hatch. With the clan watching, he picked up and activated a self-destruct device. And, ignoring the frightened screams from his comrades, he tossed the gauntlet into the container, and said

"Hang on."

And with that he opened the hatch for a few brief seconds as the container was sucked away. When he closed the hatch he realized that his clansmen were looking out the window. He glanced out into space just in time to see a bright blue flash. The others turned around as Da'guande walked back to the trophy room.

"By the end of the season, we will have replaced them all!"

All the other N'dui'se began to cheer.

He smiled as he set a new course for the ship.

His ship.

His clan.


	2. Hunters Hunted

Chapter 2. Hunters Hunted

50 human years later…

Steg'-in waited perfectly still in the highest branches of the dt tree. He looked at a set of bushes about twelve noks away, knowing his prey had to come through them eventually. After several minutes, there was a brief, barely noticeable bit of movement.

Steg'-in threw his smart disk just in front of the bush, and green liquid spilled all over the grass. After a few seconds, a decapitated yautja appeared on the ground. Steg'-in decided to wait a few more moments until grabbing the corpse, in case the sound of the disk cutting through the "pauk-de amedha" had alerted the poor yautjas prey, whatever it was. He finally decided it was safe to get the trophy, when something grabbed on to his back and knocked him off the tree!

He fell for several seconds, wondering how this creature had spotted him with his cloaking device active, before the thing let go of him and he hit the ground hard. He tried to get a good look at it, but it was barely giving off any heat. This made it look like nothing but a faint glow about the same size as Steg'-in. The beast jumped but Steg'-in moved out of its way and stabbed it in the side with his wrist blades. He was startled though when they cut through a bit of fur, and then shattered on a hard surface! This exoskeleton or set of scales must have been shielding its body heat, he thought as he ran.

He pushed a button on his gauntlet as his world went from thermal imaging to ultraviolet. He stopped running and got good look at the beast chasing him. It was about his height, even while on all four of its legs. It had dark fur coming out of the gaps between its scales, and sharp claws on its feet that looked good for tree climbing. It had an odd head, shaped almost like a pyramid, with an eye on left and right sides of its cranium, and four on top! It glared at Steg'-in and opened its beak, letting out a loud

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Steg'-in saw it had three rows of teeth! It jumped again, but this time Steg'-in fired his plasma caster into its open mouth, causing its stomach to burst in a flash of sparks!

Steg'-in cut its head off with a piece of his wrist blade. I hope H'sai-de can build new ones, he thought. He lifted the heads of both his kills and dragged them back to the ship, where he took them to the trophy room. Da'guande walked in as Steg'-in finished removing the skin from the spoils of his victory.

"Impressive. The Pauk-de Amedha and a native beast."

Steg'-in smiled at him and began to clean the skulls.

"As soon as Kv'var gets back, we take off for a strange location on the scanner."

Once again, Steg'-in smiled but was silent. Da'guande knew that he wouldn't speak. Steg'-in was always silent, as if on a constant hunt. As Da'guande had expected, Kv'var had gotten back and was joking with Hiju paya about how on the next hunt they needed to kidnap a female from the Homeworld. Da'guande walked past as they closed the hatch. He sat at command yet again and launched the ship into orbit.

The planet was mostly orange from deserts with four or five large green jungles, including the one they had taken off from. They were in the middle of the planets rings when they saw a bit of motion behind one of the asteroids. A yautja mothership!

The ship came to a halt near them. It was probably scanning them, thought Da'guande. They must have been confused, as their ship was much larger than the one the yautja that had been on the planet would have taken. They must have identified the ship because they soon fired their forward burners!

Da'guande maneuvered out of the path of the blast and moved to the nearest sun at top speed. Da'guande wouldn't run from much, but he knew that they were completely out gunned. The mothership was slightly slower than them, but since Da'guande had to dodge the burners the larger craft would catch up with them shortly.

Da'guandes first idea had been to get the pauk-de amedha stuck in the suns orbit, but as they got nearer to the ball of light he realized that there was no way to do this without getting their ship stuck in the gravitational pull as well, and the mothership was far more likely to escape. He almost risked it when he saw that there was another sun surprisingly close to the first one. This gave him an amazing idea!

Da'guande flew the ship very carefully between the suns and watched as the mothership followed. However, it began to slow to a stop right in the exact middle of the two huge masses! Da'guande had prayed this would happen. The mothership suddenly began to fall apart, and Da'guande knew his plan had worked. The ship was being held in place by the gravity of the two suns! The ship tried to escape again, and again it started to rip in half! Da'guande smiled and took off to the strange world he had found on scanners.

Many hours later, the ship arrived at a small planet with no oxygen. At first, Da'guande thought that it had three moons, but realized one was much smaller than the others! Da'guande examined it on the scanners and saw that it was metal! It almost looked like a large, immobile ship! Judging by the appearance, it was built by oomans, and according to scans it was full of them!

Da'guande looked carefully and saw that it was unfinished in one spot. It was a small hole in the construct, and looked almost like they were attempting to expand the large building in space. A hole, thought Da'guande, almost like an unknown entrance. If they weren't bad blood this would be a great story to tell. But then, only bad blood would actually consider taking such a risk. He smiled and looked at his clansmen.

"The oomans actually built a tiny moon!" said Kv'var. "Next you'll tell me that they have mechanical versions of themselves!"

This got a chuckle out of Cetanu, but the others were silent.

Mesh'in'ga finally said, "This could be an excellent chance to hunt soft meat!"

Steg'-in replied, "We could easily be spotted trying to get in."

While most of them were just shocked to hear his voice, Da'guande reminded the hunter "There are no external defenses. We could get back to the ship with no effort."

Hiju paya then realized, "If we do this, one of us will need to guard the ship."

They all looked at Nan-de than gaun. Cetanu and H'sai-de had built a replacement for his left arm from spare weapons and scarp metal, but it malfunctioned often and didn't always disappear with the cloaking device. For those reasons, Nan-de than gaun rarely went on hunts with the others, and had become more like the ship mechanic.

"I'll do it." He mumbled, depressed. Da'guande was pleased.

"Then we go, we kill all the oomans, and we show those pauk-de amedha what makes the N'dui'se clan the real hunters!"

As he said this, he activated the ships cloaking device and flew up to the ooman construct. There was something written on the side of it in the ooman language. Da'guande couldn't understand it, but it said:

**HADES 61793 MILITARY BASE**

**UNITED STATES COLONIAL MARINES **


	3. Metal Moon

Chapter 3. Metal Moon

The ship was about ten noks away from the hole in the construct when Da'guande finally stopped. He and all the others (besides Nan-de than gaun) had put on their armor and were carefully checking their helmets.

Cetanu had grabbed a spear gun, a plasma caster, and a pair of wrist blades, the cold and methodical items of his choice.

Steg'-in had a plasma caster, a smart disk, and a combi-stick, which he would use until H'sai-de could build a new pair of wrist blades for him.

Kv'var had a shuriken, a net gun, a plasma caster, and his glaive, the weapons he would use to torture his captives.

H'sai-de had his glaive, double plasma caster, and maul, each of which he had mastered.

Hiju paya had a spear gun, a smart disk, and a plasma caster, each one intended for long ranged combat.

Mesh'in'ga had a Shuriken, his maul, and a ceremonial dagger, although he wouldn't use the dagger unless it was an emergency.

Nain-de had a plasma caster, a shuriken, and his glaive, which he would use to his advantage with his strength.

Last, Da'guande had his naginata, his maul, and a pair of wrist blades. While some might look down on him for using only melee weapons, Da'guande had a gauntlet plasma bolt hidden in his self-destruct device, along with an extra pair of wrist blades.

They all wore Bio helmets, cloaking devices, and self-destruct devices. All eight of them walked to the hatch and looked at Nan-de than gaun.

"Bring back a live ooman for me." He said.

"It'll be a female, so you'll need to wait your turn!" laughed Kv'var.

Nan-de than gaun just rolled his eyes and opened the hatch, sending Kv'var flying into space! The others laughed as they too were sucked out the hatch. They each activated their cloaking devices and gravitational modifiers. Their bio masks would let them breathe for a few minutes, and the modifiers would make the largest object in nearby space affect them as if it had its own gravity, assuming of course that H'sai-de had built them right. He must have, because they began to float to the ooman construct at great speed. Not floating, Da'guande thought, falling! He activated his helmet com. device.

"Swing your bodies to fall through the hole!" they did as he said as he fell right through.

There were several metal bars and pipes sticking out of the walls, which were grids made out of said pipes and bars, along with a few long wires.

"Grab on!" yelled Cetanu.

They all did so, and began to climb down the shaft. When they got to the bottom, they saw the "floor" was also door to the rest of the complex, but it was jammed shut! They were all annoyed, and Mesh'in'ga even considered going back out loud, but soon the surface began to shake open!

The N'dui'se hid as two oomans came out. They wore large baggy white garments covering their entire bodies, with glass windows in front, and lights on top. Da'guande turned off his connection to the others and tuned into the oomans conversation, hoping to understand a few words.

"BZZZT-ucking construction worker!"

The other one replied.

"Construction workers at least get to make booty calls, the only chicks here are playing for the wrong team!"

The first ooman ignored him, so he continued.

"We'll finish in a few weeks. Besides, there isn't anything to shoot for billions of miles."

The first was still angry.

"Just cuz we got engineering degrees doesn't mean they can treat us like some dorks that can't aim a god damn M4!"

While Da'guande listened to their conversation, the others had climbed into the construct. Da'guande decided that since he hadn't recognized any words, they could go. Just as Da'guande climbed in, the angry ooman looked right at him!

"HOLY-MOTHER!"

Even though da'guande had his cloaking device active, the ooman had seen the motion! He was so shocked that he let go of the wall, and began to float away!

"JOHN!"

screamed the second ooman. He too let go and reached for his terrified friend! Once he had his friend's hand, he grabbed onto a pipe sticking out of the wall. As he tried to calm his friend so that he could get a better grip, Da'gaunde climbed through the doorway. He was surprised to see a small room with another door on the floor, when he noticed H'sai-de was standing on the wall!

Da'guande realized that he had turned his gravitational modifier off. The others decided to do the same, but as they fell to the real ground, three more oomans ran through the door!

"Emergency procedure beta! Get a line to them befo-BZZZT."

Da'guande tuned out the ooman radio and snuck through the door with his clansmen following.

The construct was brightly illuminated, which would be annoying if they weren't wearing their bio helmets. They finally came to a four way crossroads in the hallway. Da'gaunde Motioned for Hiju paya and Kv'var to go down the first hall, Cetanu and Nain-de were to go down the second, Mesh'in'ga and H'sai-de had been signaled to go down the third, and Da'guande took Steg'-in down the fourth hall.

The group exchanged glances, and each walked down the paths that their elder had chosen. They all knew that they might not see each other again.


	4. The Core

Chapter 4. The Core

"Lieutenant Schwar!"

Schwar looked at Private Cantrell. She was about 5 7", and had short dark hair.

"We saw something weird on virtua-sonar. Corporal Lambert thought you would like to take a look." She informed him.

"Let me guess… the UAAC wants the station finished early, so they sent us supplies we don't need on an automated ship without any damn workers!" He said it with a very small growl.

"No sir, I think it's more complicated than that!" she said, motioning for him to follow her.

She's got some real nerve, he thought. But he would let this one go. He knew she would only act like this if she thought it was important. They walked for a few minutes and went into a dark room with several computers and a few men, including Corporal Zenegger "Zee" Lambert, Corporal Alen Harrigan and ECA L. Bishop 229-J. Zee walked up to them as Bishop prepared one of the newer computers. It had always seemed odd to Cantrell that they had so many computers from the 1970's in such a high tech place, but she had heard it was in order to store excess data or something.

"What's so damn important that you had to send your attack dog to get me?" Schwar said with complete lack of concern for Cantrell's feelings. She pretended to be annoyed, but they both knew she didn't care.

"Look at this sonar scan." Zee said with a strange look in his eyes. Was he actually scared? The four of them walked over to Bishop.

"Look at this sonar scan from fifteen minutes ago." Said Bishop. There was absolutely nothing. Schwar glared at the others.

"Before you break something, look at this power scan from the same time." Zee said as Bishop pulled up a file. This time there was a faint reading.

"The hell is that?" Schwar asked.

"A ship," Bishop stated calmly. "…one with some sort of cloaking device."

Schwar was still angry, but now he was also confused.

"Now look at this external camera view." Bishop pulled up another file. "Look very carefully at this image." Bishop said. It was just an average bit of footage of stars.

"There!" he said. Schwar hadn't seen anything, although Cantrell thought she might have seen something. Bishop zoomed in on one spot and replayed the footage. This time Schwar spotted it. It was a relatively small object, moving to the station. It was very difficult to see though, because it was completely transparent! Harrigan spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"This may be related to project X, or a coincidence. But either way, there's no way a human built anything close to that!"

"Where is this thing now?" Schwar asked.

"Well, the energy reading just disappeared out of the camera's range." Zee said. "It must have powered down to a stop!"

Schwar repeated his question.

"WHERE?"

Zee couldn't say it, so Harrigan did.

"The unfinished gap at D12."

Schwar froze.

"Are you telling me Alen, that an intelligent species may be attempting to make contact, and they found the one fing weakness in the station!?!"

"I can't…"

The station's main super computer "Brother" activated an alarm!

"Code blue at: D12!"

Schwar looked at Harrigan.

"Get a boarding party in a UD-4 in half an hour or I swear to god that you won't live to see your kids again!"

He turned to Cantrell.

"Grab a ZX and go to the team at D12!"

Last was Zee.

"Get these readings to L4 and have them send a conestega ship before we get killed by a god damn stormtrooper!"

He ran to the computer and began to type away.

"And somebody get me my M56 or I'll start killing these things by hand!"

Cantrell was already headed for the armory when she ran into the fully armed team headed for D12. They had full space suits and each had M41A Pulse rifles strapped to their under arms, and ZX Shotguns tied to their backs. They ran into the airlock, and the commander of the group screamed out orders.

"Emergency procedure beta! Get a line to them before they get sucked out of range!"

Cantrell peaked out the airlock, and saw that two construction workers that were too stupid to tie themselves to the wall had lost their grip and were barely hanging on to an extra pipe sticking out of the wall. One of the marines tied a steel rope around his waist and jumped out to grab them. He finally got his hands around one of the men, while another marine did the same.

Cantrell set her radio to Schwar's frequency.

"False alarm sir, just some retards that almost got themselves sucked into the planet's orbit."

"Well we're going into DEFCON 3 level until Harrigan can find and board the codename PREDATOR ship."

The hairs on the back of Cantrell's neck stood up. She looked around but all she saw was the construction workers being dragged into the airlock.

She still had the feeling of being watched. She decided to ignore it and hit the showers, but in her mind she stayed battle ready.


	5. Kv'var

Chapter 5. Kv'var

Kv'var and Hiju paya walked down the long ooman corridor with their cloaking devices active. The two had been friends ever since Hiju paya had killed a young, face grabbing hard meat before it could latch on to Kv'var's head, shortly after the escape from the homeworld. Hiju paya also seemed to be the only N'dui'se to enjoy Kv'var's cruel sense of humor, and would always be ready to listen to his rants on how they should just go back to the homeworld and start hunting elders.

Kv'var had always enjoyed Hiju paya's hunting stories as well. He had always been good at making them sound both like they were actually happening, and at the same time like they were so over the top that it made the experiences seem just exaggerated enough to make you feel the anticipation of waiting in a bush to ambush a creature three times your size.

_DING_

The two hunters looked around in horror! Suddenly, Three oomans came out of one of the many doors. They wore uniforms similar to the two they had seen outside the construct, only they had no helmets and had burners attached to their under arms and backs.

"Poor guy said he saw a ghost or something." One ooman remarked.

"If this crap keeps happening D12 won't be finished for years!" Said another.

Kv'var motioned to Hiju paya to follow the oomans, hoping that they would go to a more private room.

"Why the hell didn't they have their safety lines on?" The third ooman spoke while they went into a darker room.

"The asses think their too smart to try to preserve their own lives, just like how their to smart to finish the freakin station!" he chuckled.

Kv'var made a move for the next ooman to speak.

"I can't take much more of this bullshAAAAAUGH!"

Kv'var stabbed him through the back with his glaive! Some of the ooman blood got on his body, disabling his cloak!

"WHERE THE CK DID THAT COME FROM?"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Kv'var threw his shuriken through one ooman's throat, and the other began to fire his burner at him! Kv'var dodged the blasts when the firing stopped, and the ooman screamed again! Hiju paya had fired his spear gun through the ooman's arm! The ooman reached for the burner on his back, but Hiju paya threw his smart disk through the ooman's other arm, and blew his head off with his plasma caster.

Kv'var pulled his shuriken out of the wall behind the headless ooman. Hiju paya motioned to his friend that they should hide the bodies, but Kv'var decided to skin both his kills and hang them from the ceiling. Hiju paya couldn't argue, as he and Kv'var were of equal class, and it was his right to do as he wished with his trophies. Even if he let the oomans find him, it wasn't like he would be made bad blood. They finished with the corpses and Kv'var dried his jumpsuit so his cloaking device would still work. He and Hiju paya ran into the hall where they first heard the strange sound. It didn't take long for the door to make _DING _again, and more armed ooman's exited.

These five oomans seemed more alert than the others, and kept looking at a small square object.

"The motion sensor says there's two creatures ahead, but that's impossible!" one ooman said while pointing his burner at the two of them

"The lieutenant said something about invisibility, open fire!"

They suddenly fired their burners, and a small hot piece of metal pierced Kv'var's shoulder!

"We hit one! Fire your grenade launchers!"

As they began to fire exploding orbs from their burners, Kv'var caught two of the oomans in his net launcher! As they screamed in pain and were pinned against the wall, the other oomans were distracted. Hiju paya took this opportunity and blew one of the oomans heads off with his plasma caster. Kv'var threw his glaive through one of the remaining oomans stomach, and fired his net gun at the last one.

The ooman was clever though, and barely managed to dodge the net before shooting Kv'var again, this time in the chest! Kv'var screamed and destroyed the burner with his plasma caster, but barely burnt the ooman. The ooman picked up a burner that belonged to one of the oomans in the net, and shot in Kv'var and Hiju paya's general direction, this time hitting Kv'var right in the face! It didn't hurt him, but it did disable Kv'var's bio mask, forcing him to take it off.

The ooman was so shocked by Kv'var appearing out of nowhere that he stopped firing for a split second, giving Kv'var a chance to charge the piece of c'jit! The ooman realized his mistake though, and shot Kv'var in the legs. Kv'var collapsed right next to the ooman, who pressed his burner inside Kv'var's mouth! His last thoughts were: _Hiju Paya_, _avenge me_!

As the ooman pulled the trigger, he looked into Kv'var's eyes and said something he didn't understand.

"You, are one ugly mother fu…"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Kv'var's world went black.


	6. Hiju paya

Chapter 6. Hiju paya

"You, are one ugly mother fu-"

The ooman was tackled by Hiju paya before he could finish the sentence! He fired his burner three times as he fell, and watched as the enraged yautja deactivated his cloak! The ooman picked up the nearest burner and aimed it, but his enemy fired his plasma caster through his chest first!

Hiju paya ran to Kv'var, but his friend had been shot through his mouth and into his brain. He wanted to kill the ooman earlier, but Kv'var had engaged him in combat. Hiju paya wanted to perform a traditional burial procedure, but there was nowhere to put the body. Besides, Kv'var would probably call him a lou-dte kalei, child maker, if he knew how upset Hiju paya was getting.

He decided to carry the body to a room with thick soundproof doors, which was full of tall metal storage containers! He put Kv'var in an unlocked one that was mostly empty, exceptfor a small burner. He was about to go when he realized there was running water nearby! He activated his cloak and followed the sound to a strange metallic water spring with one ooman standing in the middle of the downpour. It was about five noks tall, with hair just longer than that of the other oomans. He looked carefully at the oomans features, and was shocked! It was a female! He watched as she pushed a button on the wall and the water stopped falling. She started to rub her body with a white rag for a few minutes, and then threw it to her side. Right on Hiju paya's shoulder!

She jumped as he tried to get the rag of himself, but it was soaking wet! His cloak began to flash blue, and the ooman slowly backed away as he was revealed! She ran to the storage container that had the burner in it and opened the door. She screamed so loud that Hiju paya had to cover his ears, as Kv'var's corpse fell right on top of her!

Hiju paya took the body off of her and covered her mouth. She screamed for a few more seconds before giving up. He picked her up and dragged her out the front door. Five more armed oomans were looking at the bodies of the previous victims when they spotted Hiju paya.

"Holy it! That thing has Cantrell!"

"Who cares? Shoot it anyway!"

"We can't kill her!"

"ck her! I aint letting it get away!"

The last ooman to speak fired his burner at them, and Hiju paya dragged the angry female around a corner behind them. As soon as the other oomans came around the corner Hiju paya threw his smart disk through one of their faces, it bounced off the wall behind him and went through the abdomen of another, it curved and cut off both of one ooman's arms, gliding trough the chest of another, and finally got caught between the legs of the last one!

The ooman without arms tried to crawl away from them, but Hiju paya fired his spear gun through the ooman's neck. The female was still struggling in his arms when he ripped his disk out of the ooman's body and held it to her neck.

"Run and you die!" he said, annoyed.

He knew that she couldn't understand him, but she got the idea. He pulled her down the hall for several minutes until there was only one large door left. The two of the walked through it, only to see a huge room full of small ships and other rectangular vehicles with wheels. The female began to scream again, so Hiju paya held his disk to her throat again. But this time, several armed oomans came out of one of the wheeled vehicles!

"ALEN SHOOT THIS DAMN THING BEFORE IT CUTS MY HEAD OFF!" the female screamed as Hiju paya pushed the disk even closer to her neck, causing her to bleed just a little bit of that red ooman blood!

The oomans looked at each other and began to fire their burners at him! He tossed the female at them as her body was instantly filled with burner wounds. Hiju paya ran from them while firing his plasma caster every chance he got. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back!

He had been shot!


	7. Nain de

Chapter 7. Nain-de

Nain-de was just a little disappointed. He had always looked up to Da'guande, and had hoped to get to hunt with his idol alone. Hunting with Cetanu could have its advantages though, as he had more medical talent than any of the others. He had even helped build a replacement arm for Nan-de than gaun! Da'guande must have known this would work well with Nain-de's headstrong personality.

Eventually they came to a large room that was almost completely empty, except for some odd ooman vehicles and a giant door in the middle of the chamber. They only had to wait a few seconds before a group of oomans entered one of the ships, and Nain-de followed! After a moments hesitation, Cetanu followed and jumped in the door just before it shut. The ship began to move across the room, right above the door! It was about to deploy into space!

Nain-de prepared to kill the pilot, when they all heard a loud shriek! The oomans got out of the vehicle as the ooman that had screamed began to talk loudly. Nain-de peeked out the window and saw Hiju paya! He had a nude ooman in his arms, and was pressing his smart disk up against its neck as it screamed to the others. Soon the others opened fire on Hiju paya, who threw the ooman in front of him and ran! He fired his plasma caster at the oomans, but kept on missing! One of the oomans fired right in front of Hiju paya, and hit him right in the back!

Nain-de had enough and threw his shuriken right through the ooman's back, giving him more than the pain he had given the N'dui'se warrior! The two oomans nearest to Nain-de looked behind themselves but didn't see anything. They did notice him though when he used his double-ended glaive to cut off both their heads!

"OH MY GOD HARRIGAN!" Screamed an ooman nearby Cetanu, who soon had wrist blades sticking out of his chest.

"THEY'RE INVISIBLE!" Screamed another who would soon loose his head to Nain-de's plasma caster.

"GET A MOTION SENSOR!" Said one ooman who soon had a dart from Cetanu's spear gun sticking out of his neck.

Two oomans ran to the ship they had come from, but Nain-de and Cetanu used their plasma casters to stop them both in their tracks. Three of the ten remaining oomans had seen the direction that the telltale red lights had come from and began firing at them, but the two hunters were already far from that spot. Nain-de threw his glaive right into one of the ooman's mouths while pulling his shuriken out of the long dead one and throwing it to cut through the heads of four others.

He saw Cetanu was beginning to treat Hiju paya's wounds. Five more for me, he thought with a smile. One ooman had gotten something from the ship that he used to find Nain-de, and shot in his direction! But Nain-de fired his plasma caster before any shots came close to hitting him. He ran to his glaive and pulled it out of the ooman's head so he could use it to slice the nearest living ooman in half! The last three oomans tried to shoot the glaive before it too cloaked, but Nain-de ran and used his glaive to blow the middle one to pieces. One of the oomans tried to run for its life, but a smart disk cut through his legs!

It was Hiju paya's! The wounded hunter laughed as he fired his spear gun into the back of the last ooman's head! He examined the full of blood and fired his plasma caster at the legless ooman, still managing to crawl to the door. He checked the body and dried the blood and water from his body, and activated his cloak. Together, the three of them ran into the hall, where they saw a large group of the oomans heading right for them! Nain-de smiled. This should be fun!


	8. Mesh'in'ga

Chapter 8. Mesh'in'ga

Mesh'in'ga and H'sai-de moved down the hall until they found another split in the road. After a short discussion they decided it would be best to split up and meet back at the entrance with the others. Mesh'in'ga walked silently down the metal hall until he came to an ooman in dark garb.

Although Da'guande was the elder, Mesh'in'ga was the oldest of the N'dui'se clan by a few seasons. This meant that he was a far more traditional hunter than the others, who would often kill on sight. Mesh'in'ga would usually track his prey for hours before killing them, as he felt a creature unworthy of being made into a trophy was unworthy of being killed by such noble hunters.

The ooman walked for a while in the same direction that Mesh'in'ga had been going, when he heard a faint beep! The hunter jumped in terror! Perhaps it has a device that can sense stalkers, he thought while backing away with sheer horror! The ooman pulled a device from it's hip, and said something into it.

"What now Lambert?" he yelled.

Mesh'in'ga was prepared to toss his shuriken through the ooman's arm, but was shocked to hear another ooman voice! The device was speaking back to him!

"Harrigan's team has stopped making contact, sir. I sent a team to investigate." The device said.

"That's the fourth team to disappear, and the others were all found dead!"

"I called earth, the USS Calypso is going to be here in a few days, but until then…"

"UNTIL THEN WE HUNT THESE THINGS DOWN AND DISSECT THEIR BULLET RIDDEN CORPSES FOR MEAT TO THROW TO PROJECT X!!!" The ooman was oddly angry at his talking device.

"Speaking of project X, the UAAC said that at this point it's to much of a wild card, we need to terminate!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO FLUSH THREE YEARS OF PROGRESS DOWN THE ING TOILET BECAUSE E.T. IS GOING TO KILL A FEW ARMY MEN!" The ooman was beginning to sound like a wild beast when the device spoke again.

"We don't have a choice, sir. When the Calypso arrives, anything left will be torched." The device sounded a bit scared.

Mesh'in'ga pulled his glaive out on the ooman as it screamed at the device again!

"I'LL LET YOU KILL ME BEFORE YOU KILL THE PROJECT!"

"Lieutenant Schwar! The project is in their hands now!"

"THEN THEY CAN TRY TO TAKE IT FROM MINE!" The ooman turned off his talking device and ran down the hall.

He eventually stopped at a door with large writing on the front.

**Project X Authorized personal only**

The ooman breathed on a small object next to the door, and it opened. He walked to the end of the room and spoke again as Mesh'in'ga stood in the doorway.

"Brother! Fire emergency motion sensor M52s at anyone to use the entrances!"

Suddenly, several hidden burners ejected from the walls!

"Threat detected!" a strange voice said!

"NOT ME BROTHER!" The ooman shrieked!

The burners each turned to face Mesh'in'ga! They suddenly opened fire on him as he ran from the blasts!

"The hell is wrong with this thing!?!" The ooman said as he ran for cover, though it was hard to hear him over the sound of the burners!

**RATATATATATATATATA**

One of the blasts hit Mesh'in'ga in the shoulder! He couldn't help but stager a bit, and when he did the burners tore thousands of holes in his body! He crawled to a large window and tried to look in, but his vision had blurred. All he saw now was motion, and then darkness.


	9. H'sai de

Chapter 9. H'sai-de

"Schwar has both entrances completely covered, sir! And we've already lost three men to the auto guns! Our only way in is to use decoys to slowly deplete their ammo supply, but that could take hours!" the first ooman said.

H'sai-de had followed the ooman into a dark room full of machines, where another ooman had been waiting.

"Has he lost his mind? He was already in danger, but now if he survives he'll be lucky if he gets dishonorable discharge!"

H'sai-de had deduced that this ooman was the other's superior, its elder.

"If it's not to much, sir, may I at least know what Schwar is so hell bent on protecting?"

"Denied! You just worry about getting him out before going in!" The elder said.

Although he sounded angry, it seemed that he was trying to cover up fear! Perhaps this elder was unworthy, he thought.

H'sai-de grabbed his glaive. It, like all his other weapons, had been hand crafted by himself out of melted pieces of equipment from their ship's previous owners. He waited for the lower ranking ooman to step a little bit to his left, and threw his glaive right through his stomach!

The superior ooman reached for a burner on a nearby table, but H'sai-de blew it to bits with his plasma caster before the ooman came close to it! The ooman was shocked at first, but then pulled something out of it's clothing! It was a Knife!

H'sai-de smiled. This ooman is certainly foolish enough to deserve this, he thought to himself again. He pulled out his maul, which was a large razor sharp blade with a handle sticking out of the dull side. He walked up to the ooman and deactivated his cloak. The ooman jumped at the sight of H'sai-de, who took it as an opportunity to cut off his prey's head!

The ooman deflected the strike with its blade, but it was hard with such a puny knife! H'sai-de punched it in the chest with his free hand and tried to bring his maul down for the kill! But the ooman managed to roll out of the blade's path, and stabbed at the hunter with a blade of it's own!

H'sai-de jumped back out of the way of the strike, but then the ooman came at him once again, and this time it was a running jab! H'sai-de dodged inward this time, so he was right in front of the charging ooman, and held his maul out for it to run right into! The ooman moved in the other direction at the very last second, only getting cut on it's left arm, and staggered away!

It tripped on the other dead ooman though, and as it fell it got a large gash on its chest from the glaive still sticking out of the deceased oomans ribs! The live ooman managed to get back on its feet, but H'sai-de charged it for the killing blow! Just before it was hit though, the ooman slashed at H'sai-de, cutting through his stomach!

The hunter collapsed in pain at the ooman's knees! The cold, hard object had felt like a hard meat's teeth inside him! He looked up and saw the ooman was about to come down on his head with the pain causing blade! But H'sai-de refused to take its terrible pain again, and used his blade to slice off the ooman's hands, along with its head!

He felt at his stomach. The ooman wound wasn't as deep as it had felt, and would probably be nothing but a big scar in a few days. A battle scar, he thought with a smile. He noticed the ooman's terrified face right next to him! He picked its head and looked carefully, his own head at his shoulder with curiosity. It had put up an amazing fight, for an ooman at least. He decided to bring it as a trophy.

He wiped the blood off his body, pulled his glaive out of the first ooman, and activated his cloakin device again. He ran out into the hall he had come from, but he heard something. Rapid burner fire! He ran down the hall as quietly as he could, and saw a large group of oomans firing in random directions, with several bodies at their feet.

Although the oomans couldn't see them, Hiju paya, Nain-de, and Cetanu were trying as hard as they could to dodge the deadly burner fire!


	10. Cetanu

Chapter 10. Cetanu

Well, at least they still can't see us, Cetanu thought.

One of the oomans had bumped into nain-de, who panicked and cut his arm off with his glaive! The result was an odd battle between the N'dui'se hunters, who were entirely outnumbered, and the oomans, who were shooting at thin air in hopes of hitting an enemy they couldn't see! Two of the oomans tried to run away, but their heads instantly exploded in a flash of blue light!

H'sai-de's double plasma caster!

It wasn't long before the familiar maul and glaive began to rip through the spines of the terrified oomans! Cetanu was so distracted by the return of his friend, he let an ooman shoot him in the kneecap!

He screamed in pain as he fell, letting the ooman know he hit something. But as the ooman got ready to shoot him again, Cetanu fired his spear gun through its eye! He was about to get up when another ooman tripped on him! It was confused, which Cetanu used to his advantage by slitting its throat with his wrist blades! The ooman behind him got some blood on its ankle and looked down, but didn't see anything! The moment it looked away though, Cetanu used his blades to slash through its legs!

Cetanu stood up as quickly as he could, but he couldn't move as fast as he wanted with his knee in the condition that it was. He still managed to blow several oomans to bits with his plasma caster as he limped, but it was only a matter of seconds until he was hit worse!

They were suddenly struck with good fortune however, when they heard a strange voice!

"Attention all units. USS Calypso set to arrive in T minus twenty-seven hours, thirty-two minutes, seventeen seconds. All units are to proceed to hanger B-4 within one hour. At this time, all entrances to hanger B-4 shall be locked. Any units outside of hanger B-4 in one hour shall be left at HADES 61793 for final detonation."

Almost immediately the voice began to speak again, but Cetanu soon realized that it was just repeating the same phrase over and over. The oomans stopped firing for a moment, and then ran off down the hall! They're running like cowards, Cetanu happily realized!

He kneeled down, deactivated his cloak, pulled out his medkit, taking a surgical blade out, and stuck it through his knee! He fished it around inside himself, getting much of his blood all over his leg! After a few seconds he hit a small hard object about the size of one of his claws. He then used his blade as a lever to painfully pry it out of his body! He finally managed to fling out a piece of metal soaked with green blood!

While he staunched the blood-flow, he noticed that H'sai-de had a deep gash across his stomach! Cetanu motioned that he was willing to heal it, but H'sai-de seemed perfectly content with his injury. He probably wants to save the scar for impressing females, he thought with a very small chuckle.

They all looked at H'sai-de's trophy when they all heard the sound of an approaching ooman! Cetanu turned his cloak back on and prepared his plasma caster, when the ooman walked right down the corridor! Cetanu looked right at it, but it wasn't giving off any heat! This confused him at first, but he blew it to bits anyway!

A strange substance, almost like blood, splashed all over his body! After feeling it, he realized it was far too milky to be blood, for any creature! He looked at the bits of the body and was completely disgusted! There were fake pieces of ooman skin and eyes all over the place, but they were just covering up mechanical bits and the milky blood!

Kv'var had been right! The sick monsters had created mechanized versions of themselves! They needed to get out of this disgusting place immediately!

He motioned to the others that it would be best to return to the entrance and wait for Steg'-in, Mesh'in'ga, and Da'guande there. The four of them walked to the hallway near the strange hole, but instead of the other three N'dui'se they saw an ooman with a large burner! He put it down next to several other ones, pushed a few buttons on another device, and spoke into a third object!

"The sentry guns are set at D12! Nothin's getting in or out!"


	11. Steg' in

Chapter 11. Steg'-in

Steg'-in looked at his surroundings. The hunt was the one place that he had always felt comfortable.

Ever since he was still a pup, and he had settled a fight between himself and his brother by stabbing him through the back with his stolen wrist blades! After that, he had been forced to hide in the canyons south of his town for countless seasons, killing wild beasts for food. One day he killed what he thought was a fanged nosaj monkey, only to find it was a young blood on its first hunt!

He stole the second-rate armor and weapons that it wore, and used them to hunt more beasts and yautja. He eventually cleared most creatures from the canyon, and the yautja had begun to think it was haunted, giving him no choice but to leave the place and hunt for food in his own village.

It wasn't long though, before he heard a female's shriek coming from a nearby dwelling! He ran to the large hut just as Da'guande walked out in disgust! He held his wrist blades to Steg'-ins throat and asked for a reason not to mix his blood with that of the female, who he only refered to as a piece of pauk-de amedha! But after hearing his story, Da'guande took pity on the starving teen, and gave him some food from inside the dwelling.

Steg'-in followed the hunter for years after that, and even though many others would join the group, Da'guande only treated his first follower like a son.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when an ooman ran past them! Da'guande waved his arms at a nearby wall, signaling he wanted the two of them to press their bodies up against it. Soon after, more oomans followed!

One of them pulled a small round object out of its garb and pulled off a piece of it. Another ooman opened a nearby door and the first threw the round object in. Immediately they heard the sound of burner fire, and shortly after there was a loud explosion! After a few seconds of silence, an ooman spoke.

"Did it work?"

"Those guns can take a serious beating, I doubt you could dent it with anything short of a missile launcher!" another ooman replied.

"Can anyone spare a magazine?" The first ooman said.

Another ooman pulled a rectangular object out, and once again threw it through the door. There was more burner fire, but no explosion.

"Jesus, how much ammo can they shove in there?" The first ooman said.

"Why are we doing this in the first place? We've only got forty-five minutes till the place goes into DEFCON 1 lockdown, and after the Calypso gets here he'll go out with a bang!" Another said.

"You've never been inside X! If he finds a way to smuggle one of those things onto the ship, we'll never make it back to Earth!" Shouted yet another ooman.

One of the others got ready to throw another round object, but when he opened the door there was more burner fire, and another round object flew into the hall!

"RUN!" an ooman screamed!

At that moment both objects exploded!

The flames sent Steg'-in flying several noks, and damaged his cloaking device! One of the surviving oomans looked at him and realized what he was! It began to fire at him, but Steg'-in's smart disk was soon sticking through his chest! He got up and extended his combi stick to its full length. He used it to slice through a nearby oomans hand, and then his heart! He then blew another ooman apart with his plasma caster and ran through a gaping hole in the wall where the ooman door had been!

He suddenly heard more burners, and felt a searing pain! He tried to look for the ooman, but didn't see any! Suddenly, he heard a plasma caster, and the burners stopped! He looked around and saw that there was a broken burner sticking out of the wall, next to Da'guande!

Steg'-in was completely dumbfounded!

"How?"

Da'guande pointed at his self-destruct device. He pushed a button on it, and a miniature plasma caster popped out! Steg'-in was so distracted by his friend's hidden weapon, he didn't hear the ooman approaching them!

"How many of you are there!?!" It said.

It pushed a button on the wall, and a thick layer of metal slowly covered the window behind him. He then pulled out a burner, fired it at the two of them!

Da'guande managed to dodge it, but Steg'-in wasn't as lucky!


	12. Da'guande

Chapter 12. Da'guande

As soon as the ooman began firing, Da'guande ran out of the path of the shots! He had been dodging for a few moments when he realized that Steg'-in was already wounded, and had no way to out run the blasts! He looked at where his friend had been, but only saw a body covered in green blood!

The moment he saw it, he stopped for a split second, and got hit by the burner in his shoulder! That jolted him out of his brief moment of grief and gave him a whole new feeling. Rage! He dodged more blasts, but ran toward the ooman instead of away from him! He activated his wrist blades, and tried to slash through the ooman's stomach!

It managed to move out of the way, but Da'guande still ripped his burner to shreds! The ooman pulled out another one that it had strapped to its back, and fired it right through Da'guandes ribs! It didn't fire nearly as rapidly as the other burner, but had the force of a ship ramming into his body!

He fell to his back, and the ooman pressed his burner on his head! Da'guande punched the ooman in the wrist, and twisted his own so that his blades sliced through its arm! The ooman jumped back in pain, screaming at the top of its lungs! Da'guande pulled out the naginata strapped to his back. It resembled a long glaive, but the metals that made up the handle were far more valuable, and thus the spear was reserved for elders.

He slashed across the oomans chest, and then his face, before a single drop of the blood from his arm fell! As it collapsed, it looked Da'guande in the eye, and the n'dui'se shoved the naginata through his!

As he pulled it out, he ran over to Steg'-in. The devoted hunter had dozens of holes in his body, and had lost plenty of blood! He was still breathing, but just barely! He spoke as soon as he saw his mentor.

"You saved me from as much as you could. Only a mater of time until I got into a situation I couldn't escape." He said calmly. "Goodbye, my elder."

It was only a few more seconds until he stopped breathing.

The moment was interrupted when Da'guande heard footsteps! The elder ran to a nearby door and pushed a button next to it. Soon the door opened and Da'guande ran inside, listening to the oomans that entered the room.

"Holy it! What the ck is that?"

"Who cares, it smashed the auto guns and killed Schwar!"

Suddenly, as Da'guande listened, the tiny room he was in began to slowly fall! He looked down, and saw something that made him want to scream! The floor was covered in yautja blood! He looked more closely and saw there was dry ooman blood under it, and lots of it!

After a few seconds, the room stopped moving, and a door opened behind him! He was so confused that he backed out the door without looking at his surroundings. But after a few seconds, his leg bumped into something! He turned around and looked at it. It was a hard meat egg, and it was opening!

He immediately shoved his naginata through the opening in the top, only for another face hugger to latch onto his mask! It began to secrete a small amount of its own blood on his mask! Not enough to hurt him, just enough to get rid of the thick metal helmet! He grabbed the monster and threw it to the other side of the room, and then he took of the broken bio mask.

He got a good look at his surroundings, and was shocked by what he saw! He was in a gigantic chamber, full of hard meat and their eggs! There were ooman corpses attached to the walls by large cocoons! Each ooman's chest had been blown open from the inside! He saw a large hard meat queen in the middle of the room, its egg sack clearly getting ready to create another monster!

He ran up to the door he had entered, but it was locked! There was a something written in ooman speak, but he couldn't make it out under all the blood smeared over it! He wiped it off and tried to read it, but a nearby hard meat attacked him before he could translate the words!

**Feeding Area**

**Project Xenomorph**


	13. X for Xenomorph

Chapter 13. X for Xenomorph

(Queen! Portal opens!) The warrior said.

Queen looked at portal. It was their only source for prey and child givers.

Long ago, when she was at jungle, the prey came and took her away! They put her in metal cave, and she had eggs. Sometimes prey would come through portal, and they would eat them or turn them into child givers.

The warrior ran to portal as it opened, and dragged the prey back!

(This prey already dead! This prey smells different!)

Give me prey! Queen said.

This prey did smell different! She felt prey. It was bigger than other prey, and had very many holes in its body. Blood was coming out of the holes!

Eat this prey. She said.

Not very long after they were done, portal opened again! The prey that was inside smelled just like the first prey to come through portal that morning! As it backed out of portal, it bumped into an egg! The egg opened up!

Before a grabber could jump out of egg, New-prey put long stick in egg! Another grabber jumped on new prey's face, but it couldn't get past its shell! New-prey ripped the grabber off and threw it across metal cave! It tried to go back through portal, just like most other prey. A warrior jumped on its back and dragged it to nest! New-prey killed the warrior with claws sticking out of its wrist, but some of the warrior's blood got on New-preys back!

It screamed at the top of its lungs! Another warrior ran up to it, but new prey jumped out of its path and sliced through its head with the claws! A third one made its move, but this time New-prey blew it to pieces by shooting fire from its wrist!

Such a strong prey would make a powerful warrior, thought Queen. She paid close attention to the prey as it pulled the sharp stick out of the egg and used it to cut off the head of one warrior, and the waist of another! Another grabber jumped at the New-prey, but it sliced the poor thing in half! It shot more fire from its wrist, only this time it destroyed an egg!

Queen screamed!

COCOON IT NOW! 

Six warriors ran up to it, but it pulled out a long metal claw! It cut off the first warriors face, the second one's arm and leg, the third one's head, the fourth's waist, both of the fifth's legs, and cut the last warrior right down the middle! It charged through several eggs with the claw, and turned to face Queen!

It ran towards her at top speed, as she just brooded! But the moment New-prey got close enough, she whacked it in the chest with her tail as hard as she could! It flew all the way out of the main part of the nest, and slammed into the other side of metal cave with a deafening sound!

_CRACK!_

The nearest warriors ran up to it.

(The prey is not moving, but it is still breathing!) One told her.

Cocoon it! Queen said once again.

That new baby might be what we need to get out of metal cave, she thought. Or, it could become queen and kill her! She laid another egg while she pondered. Another egg hatched nearby New-prey! Queen smiled as a grabber came out and latched onto New-preys face.

Either way, it would die!


	14. Line of Fire

Chapter 14. Line of Fire

Nain-de peeked at the burners the ooman had put in front of the hole from behind a corner. The ooman had left seven of them there several minutes ago, and hadn't seen any of them. Yet some how, it seemed like the large objects were still a threat! The other three were also pondering this when Nain-de did something incredibly foolish! He came out from the corner and tried to throw his shuriken right at one of them, but the burner shot him in the wrist the moment he moved!

He still managed to weakly toss the blade-covered disc at the infernal machines, but they shot it right out of the sky! He collapsed to the floor in agony, but this only gave away his position to the devices! They fired at him again just as he rolled out of the way! When he stopped rolling, he stood perfectly still. The burners froze too! He slowly spoke into his bio helmet's radio.

"Hiju paya, I want you to throw your smart disk at the burners in five seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. Throw it!"

As the disk flew, all seven burners shot at it! As they did so, Nain-de dove back to the hiding place behind the corner! He made it, but he landed on his wrist! He screeched as loud as he could as Cetanu ran to him!

"What the c'jit did you think you were doing!?!" Hiju paya asked.

"One of us had to check to see if it was safe!" Nain-de responded as Cetanu pulled the medkit out.

"For all we know, you could have given our location away to the oomans! And I lost a weapon saving your pathetic young blood ass!" Hiju paya shouted.

"I'm no young blood you pauk-de! You're the bad blood!" Nain-de shouted back.

"We're all bad blood! All because of that damned Da'guande and his little pet Steg'-in!" Hiju paya told him, infuriated!

"You take that back you s'yuit-de!" Nain-de roared as Cetanu Pulled a tiny metal object out of his wrist.

"You dare call me a coward out of defense of your so called hero!?!" Hiju paya looked ready to kill Nain-de, who unfortunately didn't seem to notice!

"Why not!?! You use only long distance weapons, like some lou-dte-kalei afraid of fighting jehdin-jehdin!" something Nain-de never should have said out loud!

The moment it came out, Hiju paya tore his plasma caster off his shoulder and jumped to tackle Nain-de! The slightly younger hunter jumped out of the way, but his enraged clansman grabbed him around the neck! Hiju paya throttled Nain-de on the cold hard ground, who spat in his eye!

Hiju paya loosened his grip for a brief moment, but Nain-de jumped out of his hands as soon as he did, and kicked Hiju paya in the face! He punched Nain-de in the stomach, but instead of doubling over, he punched Hiju paya back! He had forgotten that the burners had damaged his right wrist though, and his fist bent behind his arm the moment it hit Hiju paya's lower mandibles!

Hiju paya got ready to rip off his former ally's head, when three red dots appeared on his face! He was furious that Nain-de would use his plasma caster, but the dots appeared on his opponents head too! They turned to see H'sai-de glaring at them!

"If either of you so much as breathe, you both die." He said in a calm voice.

"Now, our bio helmets can store about three hours of oxygen in space. This means that if we find another exit, we can still make our way to Nan-de-than-gaun and the ship. If you two want to kill each other, wait here. If you want to live, shut up and follow us!" H'sai-de turned off his plasma caster and walked away with Cetanu.

Nain-de looked at his wrist, and almost threw up! His hand was only hanging on by a few veins and thin flap of skin, and blood was everywhere! He held it as still he could, as he ran past Hiju paya to Cetanu's side.

"Looks like Da'guande has two pets." Hiju paya mumbled, knowing Nain-de could here him.

They walked back the way that they came, until they came to an ooman! The four of them activated their cloaking devices, although Nain-de had to hide behind a large container anyway, as his glowing green blood was very easy to spot. The ooman was far too anxious to notice them though. It ran ahead of them stuttering the same phrase over and over again.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die, I'm stuck here!"

It ran up to a large metal door, similar to the one that led to the big room with the vehicles, and began to pound on it as hard as he could!

"Please, for the love a God, open the door! Just for a few seconds! Please!" it trembled as it screamed.

"Sorry man, you know these doors have auto locks! There's no way in!" Said a voice from behind the door.

The ooman outside the door ran off down the hall! There was an odd transparent liquid dripping from its eyes.

It was only gone for a few seconds though, before coming back with a very large burner resting on its shoulder!

"Get away from the door!" It shouted

"What are you going to do!?!"

"Three! Two! One!" On the last word, the ooman fired the burner!

A projectile the size of Nain-de's flew out of the burner and exploded on the door! The blast only seemed to bounce of the door, but it annihilated the ooman! It also burnt Hiju paya, Cetanu, and H'sai-de to a crisp! The container shielded Nain-de from most of the blast, but the sheer force of the explosion sent his smashed arm flying down the hall!

As he gasped in pain, he realized that he was sliding across the floor! He looked at where the explosion had been, but all he saw was a giant hole leading to space! He tried to grab on to something, but he just slid out!

"Pauk."

He held his breath for a few seconds, but soon realized his bio helmet was giving him plenty of oxygen. He switched his vision type to electro-scan, and spotted the ship instantly! It was less than two-dozen noks away! He set his radio to the ships frequency.

"Nan-de-than-gaun! Do you have my position?"

"I'll be there in a moment." He responded. Shortly after, the ship moved toward him.

Nain-de was wondering how much power the ship was using, since it was getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He soon realized it wasn't the ship. He was losing his vision! He remembered his arm, and all of that blood he had lost!

The ship slowed to a stop next to him, and opened the hatch. He reached for it, but then felt very tired, so he closed his eyes. He floated away from the ship, completely limp.


	15. Nests

Chapter 15. Nests

Several hours later…

Da'guande slowly woke up. He thought he had the hard meat when he was using his glaive, before he got stupid and charged the queen. He felt a searing pain in his ribs, which were all probably broken! He suddenly realized the queen had knocked him unconscious! He struggled to move but he couldn't!

He opened his eyes and looked at his legs, only to realize that they were bound in black goo! He looked at his arms, and they were covered in it to! His entire body was covered in it! As he took a closer look at his surroundings, he realized the goo was sticking him to a wall, covered in oomans who were also stuck! He didn't really want to, but he looked at their chests. Each ooman looked like its lungs had exploded!

He knew what this meant for him.

He tried to break out of his containment, but the goo was too strong! He tried to activate his self-destruct device, but his arms were spread much too far apart! He tried to scream in anger, letting both the hard meat and the oomans know that he was ready for them to kill him, but his throat was too dry! So he just waited there, ready for the creature that was put inside him to come out!

He saw somting on the ground several noks away that caught his attention, a yautja corpse! He tried to make out the body more clearly. Everything below the neck had been chewed on, but he still recognized the face! Mesh'in'ga! He suddenly felt a wave of sadness. Mesh'in'ga had been the one most likely to replace Da'guande as elder, and he had fell into the same trap! He looked more closely at the body, and saw several burner wounds! The oomans must have killed him and dumped his body into the nest, as if it were some spare meat for your pet!

That means that two N'dui'se are already dead, he thought, soon to be three! Could I have led my entire clan into a deathtrap? This thought completely infuriated the hunter! He had run out of time to live, but he would make sure his clansmen would make it away!

He struggled as hard as he could to get free, until his right arm finally broke free! This was the arm he wanted free, as it was the one with the wrist blades. Just as he finished using it to claw his way out, a hard meat attacked him! He waited for it to charge, then dove out of the creature's way at the last moment, slicing through its kneecap with his blades as it tried to slow its assault!

He ran past several rows of eggs until he finally reached the door, but it was still locked! He had a sudden flashback of the stadium on the Homeworld, all those seasons ago. Of course! It was the same thing! He waited for one of the many hard meat following him to get closer, and as soon as it close enough, he grabbed it by the arm and threw it up against the door, using his gauntlet plasma bolt to blow it to pieces a split second before it hit!

This created an impressive splatter effect, soaking the door with the beast's blood. Another hard meat came dangerously close to biting off Da'guande's head, but he still managed to cut its head off first! By then the door was almost completely melted, so Da'guande charged through it, smashing the entrance completely!

He was surprised to see though, that instead of the small moving room with the blood, he was somewhere else! This room was about the same size as the moving one, but was much dirtier, and had a much higher ceiling, with a rope hanging from it tied to the floor! He had spent little time in the room though, before it began to fill with hard meat!

Da'guande fired his plasma bolt through the ceiling, and quickly scurried up the rope! He was again surprised when he realized that the floor above him was actually the moving floor from earlier! He thought about it for a moment, and figured out that the moving room must have fallen down the tall one, and then somehow gotten back up!

He decided to think about it later, and slashed through the door with his wrist blades just as a hard meat crawled into the hole in the floor Da'guande had just come through! He ran out past where Steg'-in and the ooman had died, although other oomans had taken the bodies, and all the way to the hole the group had entered through, with hard meat not far behind! But when he got there, he saw large amounts of yautja blood in the hall right near the entrance. He peeked past the corner and looked at the hole, which had seven large burners in front of it!

There was also a little more blood, Hiju paya's smart disk, and Nain-de's shuriken! He pulled his head back in around the corner, and examined the blood. He soon noticed that it was dripping away down another corridor! He followed it as far as he could, but there was a wall at the end of the path!

It said:

**Emergency activated airlock**

**Do not pass!**

He was about to blow it up when he noticed a small window on it, which he looked through. He was surprised to see another hole behind it, in a room covered in ashes, but with no doors to prevent things from getting sucked out except for that wall! At least one of them must have gotten out through there, he thought.

He decided to explore a bit before the monster inside him came out. It wasn't very long though, before he turned a corner and found a few other monsters! There were dozens of them! They backed him into a corner, and got ready to disembowel him! He got ready to activate his self-destruct, when he noticed a metal grill covering a hole in the wall behind him!

He ripped the grill off and crawled through the narrow hole as fast as he could! He thought he heard ooman voices, but he kept crawling! Da'guande heard the hard meat following right behind him! The hole suddenly began to shake, and a piece fell right out from underneath him!

Da'guande fell about eleven noks, and landed on his already sore back! He looked around, and saw that he was in a giant room full of oomans! Some of them ran around panicking, while others tried to grab their burners and kill him! This only got worse though, when the hard meat began to fill the room! Da'guande defended himself against both, when he began to feel chest pains!

He opened the cover on his self-destruct device and activated it! He only had about two minutes until the entire construct blew to bits!

Two minutes.


	16. Two Minutes

Chapter 16. Two Minutes

2:00 Da'guande pushed a button on his self-destruct device.

1:59 An additional pair of wrist blades popped out!

1:58 He ran to a nearby hard meat…

1:57 …and as it turned to face him…

1:56 …he slashed its face where the eyes should have been!

1:55 An ooman spotted him!

1:54 But Da'guande stabbed it through the chest before it could fire its burner!

1:53 There was another hard meat with its back turned to him…

1:52 …so he cut off its tail!

1:51 He picked the tail up…

1:50 …and used it as a whip to strangle an ooman!

1:49 An ooman, next to the one being strangled, fired at Da'guande!

1:48 But luckily missed and hit a hard meat!

1:47 Another ooman began to shoot at Da'guande too!

1:46 But he dodged it…

1:45 …and the two assailants killed each other!

1:44 He suddenly felt something breathing on his back!

1:43 He ducked just in time to see a hard meats inner mouth pop out where his head had been!

1:42 He sliced the inner mouth off with his wrist blades…

1:41 …caught it in his hand…

1:40 …and shoved the sharp teeth through the monsters throat!

1:39 He grabbed a nearby ooman by the hair…

1:38 …and shoved its face into the hard meats bloody mouth!

1:37 Another ooman threw a round object at him!

1:36 And Da'guande caught it!

1:35 But he threw it back…

1:34 …and the object exploded just seconds after it was out of his hands!

1:33 Two hard meat tried to gang up on him!

1:32 He blew one up with his gauntlet plasma bolt…

1:31 …and ducked as the other one tried to jump on him!

1:30 He slit its throat with his blades the moment it was above him…

1:29 …and watched it land on its head and tumble into an ooman!

1:28 He blew the oomans head off before it knew what had hit it!

1:27 His chest pains began to get worse…

1:26 …but he ignored them.

1:25 He slashed through the back of the nearest alien!

1:24 He then picked up the tube-like fins that had been sticking out of its back…

1:23 …and shoved the bloody ends into an oomans eyes!

1:22 The ooman screamed as loud as it could!

1:21 Several other oomans began to fire at Da'guande!

1:20 One of them hit him in the ribs!

1:19 He tripped in pain as the shot hit his already broken bone…

1:18 …and landed on a hard meat corpse!

1:17 The blood got all over his body!

1:16 He charged the nearest ooman!

1:15 And he tore it to shreds instantly!

1:14 He sliced off the hand of another ooman!

1:13 And then he fired his plasma bolt through the chest of yet another!

1:12 Another ooman shot him in his stomach…

1:11 …so Da'guande stabbed it through its own stomach!

1:10 A hard meat ran up to his side to attack!

1:09 He used his rage to slice it down the middle with one motion!

1:08 More blood got on his arm…

1:07 …he just let it burn through his skin!

1:06 He ripped off the head of another hard meat!

1:05 He splashed the blood over two oomans standing a nok away!

1:04 He slashed through both their throats before they could scream!

1:03 His chest was really beginning to hurt now!

1:02 It felt like being stabbed through the lungs from the inside out!

1:01 He could barely stand!

1:00 He just began to slash at thin air!

0:59 He managed to scratch an oomans arm…

0:58 …but it just turned and shot him through the chest!

0:57 He almost wished it had killed the beast inside!

0:56 He collapsed to the floor!

O:55 The ooman looked away…

0:54 …and Da'guande stabbed it in the back!

0:54 The blood splashed all over a hard meat!

0:53 It turned to face him!

0:52 It ran to him…

0:51 …but Da'guande moved out of the way…

0:50 …and stabbed it in the side of its head!

0:49 An ooman shot Da'guande through the shoulder!

0:48 He barely felt it over the hell going on in his chest!

0:47 He slashed through the oomans burner…

0:46 …and its hands with it!

0:45 It tried to scream…

0:44 …but Da'guande shoved his blades in its mouth!

0:43 Three hard meats encircled Da'guande…

0:42 …but he gave all three deep gashes across the chest with one quick spin!

0:41 He almost felt like he could relate to their dying pain!

0:40 Another hard meat suddenly rapped its tail around his neck!

0:39 Da'guande quickly bowed his head…

0:38 …and sent the monster flying right in front of him…

0:37 …where he could slice its head off in a moment!

0:36 More hard meat blood got on Da'guande!

0:35 He still didn't mind the pain compared to the monster trying to escape him!

0:34 Another hard meat tried to pounce him…

0:33 … but he rolled out of the way…

0:32 …and it landed on an ooman!

0:31 He fired his plasma bolt at them…

0:30 …blowing both the hard meat and the ooman into chunks of flesh!

0:29 More blood got on Da'guande…

0:28 …but he didn't even realize how many chunks of his skin were missing…

0:27 …for the pain in his chest was driving him mad!

0:26 He stabbed both of the nearest oomans through their chests…

0:25 …but neither of them died with any of the pain he was going through!

0:24 How long have I left till this damned machine ends my pain, he thought!

0:23 He screamed as he ripped through the spine of a hard meat!

0:22 "WHY…"

0:21 "…DON'T…"

0:20 "…YOU…"

0:19 "…DIE!?!"

0:18 He fell to the floor in an instant!

0:17 The pain was so extreme!

0:16 There was a loud cracking sound…

0:15 …and blood shot out from his heart!

0:14 He looked at his chest…

0:13 …and saw a huge lump between his lungs!

0:12 It suddenly disappeared as soon as it had appeared!

0:11 He saw a spark out of the corner of his eyes…

0:10 …and saw lightning shooting out of his wrist!

0:09 A second beam shot out and hit a hard meat…

0:08 …blowing it to bits!

0:07 Its blood covered Da'guande!

0:06 Suddenly the pain came back…

0:05 …and a hard meat shot through his chest!

0:04 It looked around as more lightning came!

0:03 It suddenly screamed as the room lit up!

0:02 He smiled at the hard meat he had just given birth to.

0:01 Sorry little pup…

0:00 …C'jit happens.

There was a bright light, and then darkness


	17. Flashbacks

Chapter 17. Flashbacks

It was dark for only a few seconds, when Da'guande saw another flash! He tried to close his eyes, but it didn't work! He thought he saw a faint image in the light, and it was getting bigger! It grew so big that soon he was surrounded by it!

For a moment, he thought he was back in the darkness from before, but realized this place was dark green instead of pitch black. He also realized that he was under water, yet somehow breathing anyway! Suddenly, the walls began to close in, and the water drained! He began to scream as he was squeezed out of the dark room, and figured out what was happening! He was being born!

After being shoved out of that place, he was picked up by a healer! He looked at Da'guande for a few moments, and handed him to a male. This must be my father, he thought. The male glared at him for a very brief second, and screamed at the female who had just given birth!

"You bore me a runt!" He screeched!

Da'guande screamed at the sound!

"B-b-but he's our son!" She stammered.

"No runt ever came from me!" He screamed!

He carried Da'guande to the nearest window, and dangled him out of it! Da'guande looked down and saw he was on the top level of a two-story building!

"He's your own pup! How can you…"

The male pulled Da'guande back inside, and punched the female in the face!

"We'll make more! I'd suggest you don't ruin the next one, or I'll have to replace you for the third!"

"Yes sir." She did her best to speak with her broken mandible, and made bubbles in the blood and tears that soaked her face.

He nodded and threw Da'guande as hard as he could out the window!

He fell for several noks, and landed on his left shoulder! He cried for help, but nobody was there to help him! After an hour or two, freezing rain began to pour all over his tiny body! He reached out and used his arm to push himself away from the house! He was crawling!

It took about three hours, but he managed to crawl into a cave outside the village! He crawled as deep into the cave as he could, but soon passed out! He woke up several hours later, next to a large venom mole! It was female, for it had several pups drinking its milk. He crawled up to it and began to suck the milk too.

He lived this way for several months, but he soon became too big, and had to leave the cave during the day for food. He quickly learned the yautja language, and how to beg for money and food. Many showed pity on the toddler because his left arm was still hideously misshapen! He was fine with begging by day and living with his mole "mother" in her cave by night, until he was a teen and a new town elder was named.

His name was Ki its-pa, and was very vain. He decided that the homeless were poisoning the beauty of his village, and were all to be forced into concentration camps! Da'guande was furious at him, and so he decided to fashion a spear out of sticks and rocks. One night, Da'guande broke into Ki its-pa's home, and stabbed him in the back with the weapon he was named after!

He stole as many weapons as he could, along with all his money, and spent the rest of the night lying awake in the cave. The next morning, he arrived in the village to beg some more, hopping nobody would suspect him. He was shocked though, when he realized that the rumors about the killer were far from accusing a homeless teen with a bad arm!

He heard everything from "It was one of his hult'ahs, who killed him to run off with his mate!" to "It was the ghost of the great ooman hunter of hard meat, Ripple-eee! She showed him images of hard meat, until he lost his mind and killed himself!".

They all agreed on the name to refer to the assassination by, though. The knife in the night killing! He decided to leave the cave, and moved to a bigger village with a long river going down the middle, ending in many waterfalls going down the cliff on the southern side!

Many asked the name of the wealthy teen, but he had none! He decided to say to call him by thing he had only ever been called by before. Da'guande, knife in the night! He hired a healer named to look at his arm, and was satisfied to learn it could easily be fixed.

He soon befriended another teen named Yeyinde. Yeyindes father was a member of a very exclusive clan, known for only excepting the richest, most cold blooded hunters on the planet! Da'guande managed to join the clan, and got a large hut, along with several slave girls! Even though they were all still young girls, most of them were about his age. Including Pyode kwei.

She was always the most eager to serve him of any of the girls, and was the most beautiful. Over their many seasons together, he sold all the other girls to be alone with her, only to free her so he could become her mate!

One day he came home from a long hunt, and saw Pyode kwei crying naked in their bed!

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Y-Yeyinde! H-he, I, oh Paya!"

Da'guande instantly went into a fit of rage!

"WHERE DID HE GO!?!"

"Th-the waterfalls! He said something about going to the top of the far east waterfall!"

Da'guande ran out the door as quickly as he could, bringing his plasma caster and wrist blades with him! He finally saw his friend standing on the edge of the canyon, next to the farthest waterfall to the east of the cliff.

"What did you want to tell m…" The moment Yeyinde spoke, Da'guande fired the plasma caster through his leg! He screamed in anger, but Da'guande blew the second leg off anyway!

"You brought me here to kill me!?!" He asked as Da'guande ripped his arms off with the blades!

"Brought you here!?! I followed you here you piece of c'jit!"

"Pyode kwei, she…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Da'guande roared at his former friend!

"B-but she told me you wanted to meet me here!"

"AFTER YOU WERE DONE WITH HER!?!"

Yeyinde looked like he was about to respond, but Da'guande had enough of him! He stabbed Yeyinde in the stomach, and dropped his body off the edge of the waterfall on which they had been standing!

He walked back home to tell Pyode kwei the good news, but she was gone! He assumed she had just gone to get food, but after a few hours, he began to worry. He decided to go to the market to look for her. He went to get some money, but was shocked! It was all gone!

He gave it some deep thought, and realized what had been going on the whole time! She had faked her feelings for him the entire time! It was all a plot to get him to free her from slavery!

He put his weapons back on, and ran to the market! He searched the streets up and down for her, but didn't see anything! A traveling weapons salesman began pestering him.

"Hey there sir, how would you like a few quality items that will improve your trophy rate by twelve percent!" He said in a sly, cocky voice.

"How am I to know your weapons aren't stolen!?!" Da'guande snapped!

"How am I to know your weapons aren't stolen!?!" the young salesman said as he pointed at Da'guandes plasma caster.

He was on the verge of punching the salesman in the face, when Da'guande remembered that Pyode kwei had a mother living in a village near a large canyon!

"Oh c'jit! It's the hult'ahs!" the salesman said.

Sure enough, there were three hult'ahs walking their way! The two of them ran behind a large hut! The hult'ahs looked for them a bit longer, before they lost interest and walked away. The salesman thanked Da'guande, and ran away!

Da'guande ran as fast as he could to the canyon village, where he soon found the hut he was looking for! He listened in on Pyode kweis conversation.

"He probably knows where I am by now!"

"Pup, You can't try to run from him forever!"

The moment she spoke, Da'guande broke down the door and killed Pyode kweis mother with his plasma caster!

"No. You can't."

The poor girl screamed as he walked up to her and extended his wrist blades! He shed a single tear as he ended their romance!

The moment he walked out the door, he saw a filthy pup in young blood armor staring at him! He grabbed him and threatened him with death! The pup said his name was Steg'-in, and that he had been living in the canyon for countless seasons! Da'guande wasn't sure if he pitied Steg'-in, or if he was reminded of himself by the teen, but he let the poor pup stay with him.

He stayed with Da'guande for many years, as they hunted yautja as they pleased, while many others joined them!

Cetanu, a healer in training that was banished for failing to heal an elder's mate!

Kv'var, a jester that had poisoned his elder in the night.

Nan-de than gaun, a hunter that crashed his clan's ship on a planet full of hard meat.

Mesh'in'ga, a loyal servant to religious zealot who dumped him on the streets when he got too old to serve his master.

Hiju paya, a hult'ah that lost his job when a bad blood escaped behind his back.

Mo'thei-de, a hard meat expert that got a friend implanted with one so he could study the baby.

M-di h'dlak, an athlete that lost everything after getting injured in a tournament.

H'sai-de, the stolen weapon salesman that Da'guande had met on that fate full day.

And Nain-de, another runt that had grown up hidden in his Parents house.

One day, a group of hult'ahs found their home, and dragged them to the stadium for the worst bad blood! After the escape, they spent countless seasons going from planet to planet, hunting whatever they could, until Da'guande saw an odd moon-like object on the scanners.

He took off in the ship, outran the mothership, boarded the construct, hunted the oomans, and set his self-destruct device.

Then he saw the darkness again.

This time, it stayed dark.


	18. Epilogue Honor

Chapter 18. Epilogue/Honor

Nan-de than gaun jumped when he heard the alarm! Someone had activated their self-destruct! He ran to the cockpit as fast as he could, powered up the engine, and flew as far from the ooman construct as posible! Soon, one side of the construct exploded in a flash of blue light, causing the rest of it to shatter!

He slowed the ship back to a stop and powered the engines down. Nobody could have survived that, he thought as he walked back to the med lab. Waiting there, unconscious, was Nain-de!

After he had passed out, Nan-de than gaun had been forced to tie one of H'sai-de's old whips around his leg and jump out the hatch! He managed to get him back inside the ship, but Nain-de had lost far too much blood! Nan-de than gaun managed to stop the bleeding, but he had been hopping that Cetanu would come back soon and help treat the wound. So much for that idea, he grumbled.

He looked at the missing arm, and felt just a little pity for the runt. If the others had survived, Nain-de would have been doomed to a life of guarding the ship with Nan-de than gaun. But now that they were the sole survivors, he had no idea what would happen

After a few moments, another alarm went off! Maybe someone did survive! He ran to the cockpit again, but this time he checked the scanners first. It was no survivor.

There was a yautja mothership headed straight for them!

It had significant damage down the middle, and judging by its speed, the engines were overheated. He looked carefully at the scanners, and realized it was the same mothership they had stranded between the two suns! Scanners began to flash, signaling that a message was coming in.

"Bad blood! Eject all your weapons immediately!" one of the ship's elders said.

Nan-de than gaun ignored his orders and activated the engines! However, the mothership fired its burners destroyed all three engines before the ship could move a single nok! A door opened on the back of the mothership, and a much smaller shuttle shot out! The shuttle flew up to the ship of the N'dui'se, and stopped right next to the hatch! Ten fully armored hult'ah's and an elder jumped out of the shuttle, and fired their plasma casters at the hatch until it exploded!

Nan-de than gaun ran to the weapons closet, but a hult'ah was already waiting for him! He fired his plasma caster, but Nan-de than gaun dove under the blast! He pushed a hidden button on his mechanical left arm, and two of the panels on the arm folded out, revealing their razor sharp ends, and formed a pair of wrist blades! He stabbed the hult'ah through the stomach, and sliced up through his heart and lungs!

He pulled the blades out of the yautja, and put on a plasma caster from the closet. He ran to the med lab to try and wake Nain-de, but a hult'ah was already there! He held a glaive over Nain-de's limp body, and plunged it through his skull! Nan-de than gaun screamed in anger as he fired his plasma caster through the hult'ah's neck!

He let out another scream, when he heard footsteps behind him! He turned to see the other nine yautja to board the ship! The elder spoke first.

"Bad blood, where is the ominous Da'guande?"

"Dead."

"How!?!"

"He was with the others on a hunt. A self-destruct went off." The elder pondered this for a moment, before Nan-de than gaun spoke.

"What do you care?"

The elder looked him in the eye.

"Our laws have changed since you escaped from captivity on the homeworld. We would have received payment for capturing him alive, and honor his body."

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't killed me." He replied calmly.

"If you come with us peacefully, you will be given a hard meat trial. Survive, and your honor shall be restored!"

Nan-de than gaun took this under consideration. Did he really want to try to battle a hard meat, just to be judged behind his back, both for his handicap and his criminal status?

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll need to pass!" The moment he said it, Nan-de than gaun fired his plasma caster through one hult'ah's stomach!

Another one swung a glaive at him, but Nan-de than gaun caught it in his right hand, and pulled it from his hands! The hult'ah was caught off guard, and stumbled into Nan-de than gaun's wrist blades!

The others began to fire their plasma casters, but the body stuck on Nan-de than gaun's blades absorbed all of the shots! He used the glaive to scrape its former owner off his mechanized arm, and threw it into another hult'ah's heart!

He fired his plasma caster at another hult'ah, who dodged by running in a circle around Nan-de than gaun, and attacking him from behind with a pair of wrist blades! Nan-de than gaun blocked the slash with his blades, and tried to cut through the hult'ah's abdomen, but that move was countered as well! The two of them locked blades for a moment, when Nan-de than gaun used his free hand to punch his foe in the groin! He bent over with soreness, giving Nan-de than gaun a chance to slice through his face!

A split second afterward, something whacked Nan-de than gaun on the side of the head! He flew across the room, slamming into the wall! A hult'ah walked up, carrying a very large hammer! He swung it at Nan-de than gaun again, but this time he rolled out of the way, and shoved his blades so deep into the Hult'ah's neck that his fist still slammed into his face!

He ripped off the hult'ah's head, and threw it to one of his companions. But when the warrior reached out to catch the head, Nan-de than gaun blew the hult'ah's own head to bits!

The three remaining hult'ah's ganged up on him, but he had a plan! When one of them swung its combi stick at Nan-de than gaun, but he ducked and let him stab another hult'ah! He grabbed the impaled hult'ah, and shook his body so the staff sliced through its owner's neck! He finally used his blades to slice through the third one's knees, making him fall on the combi stick face first!

Nan-de than gaun stood up and glared at the elder, who hadn't moved a bit.

"You've made a very foolish choice, although I'm not sure what I should have expected from a bad blood."

Nan-de than gaun managed to stay calm as the elder took off his self-destruct device. He set it to go off in only a few seconds, tossed it into the cockpit, and walked back to the hatch!

"You could have gotten your honor restored, if not for your criminal pride!"

Nan-de than gaun just laughed as the elder jumped out of the ship!

As long as he tells even one of his men what I did, he thought as blue flashes of lightning began to shoot from the cockpit, they will have given me more honor than I ever could ask for!

THE END 

Copyright 2008 Jordan D. Broadway (Ah what the heck, 20th Century Fox too) World rights reserved


End file.
